I Will Posses Your Heart
by Rockcityhomacidexx
Summary: When a three year relationship with Cassie Sheldon and Paul Holden ends, Cassie is distraught. She isn't her normal social like self and goes out with Tim Shepard. What will happen when Paul comes back? Will she end up choosing Tim or Paul? R&R please :D?
1. Why would you wanna breakup?

Cassie refused to talk to him. He was at every Christmas dinner since they started dating. She wasn't hungry; she was too disgusted to eat so she just moved her food with her fork. Mrs. Sheldon, Cassie and Bobs mom looked at her then Paul then she sighed "another fight?" she asked.

Ever since Paul started his freshman year at college, Cassie had been getting more jealous. She was only a junior in high school, and only had four or five boyfriends before Paul; she didn't even measure up to the experience of any college girls. "I have no idea, Mrs. Sheldon; I think she's mad I didn't go to Dani's party last night." He said, taking a bite of his chicken. "I had a frat meeting until late. I told Dani I wouldn't be able to make it." He said, looking over to Cassie.

"Well, that was to Dani and not me." She said, still moving things with her fork.

Bob never liked the fact of Paul and Cassie, he thought she was too young for him, and Bob and Paul were best friends; how could Cassie do that? Bob sat back in his chair, as his girlfriend, Kimee looked over at him. "I don't think Mom and Dad want to hear your fight, Cass, you should go into the other room." He said, still smiling that they were having a fight.

"Bob, be quiet." Kimee and Sharon, Mrs. Sheldon, said at the same time.

"Don't talk to my son that way, Winston; I agree with Bob, if you guys want to fight, fight somewhere else." He said, sternly. Kimee rolled her eyes, Robert Sheldon II and Kimee never got along, since he thinks his son could have done way better.

"Sorry Daddy." Cassie said, and then took a sip out of her drink.

Paul shook his head in agreement and said "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

Robert smiled and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "So, Paul, how do you like the University? When I went there were pretty women, like my wife. See any girl to your liking up there?" He said, joking around.

"I love college, sir, but no, I only have eyes for Cassie, sir." He said with a smile.

Cassie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "May I be excused?" she asked looking at her mom.

Her mom nodded and Paul raised an eyebrow and looked at Sharon Sheldon, she nodded then he followed Cassie up to her room.

"What the hell was that, Cass?" Paul yelled before shutting the door. "What the hell did I do?! Why don't you believe me I was at the Fraternity last night?" he said.

Cassie was unresponsive. She was almost near tears; it was their third fight in two days. She turned to face him the yelled back. "I went to the Frat house to give you some of Dani's mom's food, because I know you could live off her baking, to find a girl all over you, and you weren't stopping her! Not to mention, not one of your frat brothers were there." She said, almost back in tears.

"Cass, I can explain!" he said right back in a pleading voice.

"No. You want to explain a lie. I mean nothing to you." She said, a tear falling down her face.

Paul went to hug her, but Cassie didn't let him. "Cassie, she's my-"

"New girlfriend." Cassie said back.

"No. She's nothing but-"

"A fuck buddy."

"Cassie! Just shut up and let me fucking talk! She's my cousin. She was drunk and I was showing her what I got you for Christmas!" He yelled back, digging in his pockets for the box. "Merry Christmas, Cass. Hope it was worth the three years." He said tossing the box on the bed then grabbed the door. "Cassadee Marie Sheldon, I love you with all my heart, but you don't believe me. I think you'd be much happier if I was gone. I guess it's time we move on…" he said, a tear actually falling from his face.

"Paul-" she said in a whisper before he slammed the door. She walked over to the box that was wrapped. It was a small velvet box, after she opened it. She saw a note folded up so she opened it:

_Cassie, I will always love you. Thank you for putting up with me for these three wonderful years of my life. With this ring, I promise you, after you graduate, that I will have your hand in marriage. I love you, Cassie, and I know times might be tough right now, but I will never love anyone, like I love you._

When she saw the promise ring, she started bawling her eyes out. It was her fault. It was all her fault. Why he left her, why they fought, she was the cause of everything. For the rest of Christmas, and the vacation, she just stayed in bed, crying. He wasn't going to come back.

January.

February.

March.

All those month, all she did was wake up and go to school. She usually did winter track during the winter instead of cheering for basketball, but she wasn't in the mood to do any sports. Her mom, her father, even Bob told her everything would be fine, but she couldn't help but think of Paul.

In March, her best friend Dani convinced her to go to Bucks with her since Dani was suppose to get into a fight with a greaser. Cassie went along and started drinking right away. She was staring at some kid for most of the night, she had seen him a while ago, but she couldn't remember where. In the middle of the night, after she was feeling way too drunk, the boy came up to her and smirked wildly.

"Hello, I've seen you checking me out all night. I'm-"

"Hot." Cassie smirked, playfully.

"Well, that too, but no. I'm Tim Shepard."

"Well, Tim, want to go upstairs?"

"Thought you'd never ask dollface." He said, grabbing her hand. He didn't want her for anything else than to piss off her older brother. She didn't care; really, she only wanted to feel good.


	2. Somebody tell me what's wrong

A/N: I'm sorry guys, I've had no muse since Christmas D: But I finally found some, so here is chapter 2 ^-^. As always, Read and Review. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

_ The day after winning the school's first state championships, the school was all over Paul Holden, the star quarterback and the man who won them their championship, to ask questions. Suzanna Farley asked:_

_ "So Paul, everybody wants to know, what's your luck charm?" she asked, as Paul wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, Cassie, and kissed her cheek, _

_ "This might sound cheesy, Sue, but I have to say my girlfriend, Cassie. Ever since I grew the balls to ask her out, we've been winning every game. I guess she was what I was worried about for so long." He said kissing her as the people took pictures. She was his perfect arm candy, they were perfect together._

_

* * *

_

_ "Oklahoma State lost yet another game. The coach doesn't know what's wrong, but he's saying Star Quarter back Paul Holden isn't doing up to par, and get this Jim, he might even sit him out for the next few games." said the radio on a silent drive back to Tulsa. Paul hit the next button then hit the steering wheel. _

_ "Fuck! Why the fuck do they have to fucking bring it up! We lost by one fucking point." He yelled, looking at the radio. Cassie was quiet, she learned from many other experiences you don't talk while Paul's mad, only if you want a fight. "It's every time you come to watch my games I fail! I'm not taking you anymore." He yelled at Cassie. She shut her eyes tight, this was the fourth time he yelled at her today, and the 20__th__ time he yelled at her this week, and it was only Tuesday. _

_ "I thought that I was your good luck charm." She said quietly. _

_ "Well, doll, obviously not. I'm not allowed to play in the major Thanksgiving game now! I've been waiting my whole career to start in that game, and when I was supposed to, you ruined my luck."_

_They pulled up to the Sheldon house and Cassie shook her head. 'He's just joking.' She thought, crying still. She got out of the car and slammed the door. And everything went black…_

_

* * *

_

Cassie woke up to the annoyance of the alarm, naked, a warm strong arm around her waist and to that memory. She looked to the side of her, thinking it was Paul and they got back together last night, since she didn't remember anything, and screamed seeing the worst thing possible. Tim Shepard. She fell onto the floor covering herself with the blankets. Tim jumped up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled looking around. "Do you see a fucking fire or something?!" he said angrily.

She sat there astonished. "Don't tell me we did…" she said shaking her head. "I couldn't have. I mean, your Tim, I'm Cassie. I would never lower my standards…" she said, talking to herself.

Tim had managed to get a pair of boxers on while Cassie went insane. "Well, I don't know about you lowering your standards, but we did have fun last night." He said with an evil smirk. He slept with her just to piss Bob off, they had gotten into a small fight so when he saw Cassie drunk, he was surely not going to pass up the chance to fuck her over. "I'd get ready for school, Princess, its already 7 in the morning." He said glancing over at the clock.

Cassie sprawled looking for her clothes, finding them and putting them on article by article. She was going to be late, it was obvious but she needed to be out of his place by 7:10 so she could get to school before 8:30, which was her first class. "Don't call me princess." She said coldly before she slammed the door and ran downstairs starting the car.

Tim had an evil glare in his eyes as he waved out his window. He opened his window "Bye Princess Sheldon! I'll talk to you later." he said and blew a kiss before walking away and doing whatever he needed to do.

* * *

Cassie signed in on the late sheet and took off to her English class. She loved that class since it was the only class she had with Danielle Anderson, her best friend, and she needed to tell her this. She walked in, showing her teacher the slip then taking her seat next to Dani.

"PST Dani." I whispered

"What?" she said back. Cassie taking Dani's attention off the new kid in the front row, who had Dani's attention for the past hour,

"I fucked Tim Shepard after you left me last night."

"CASSIE!" She gasped in disbelief, never thinking Cassie would stoop so low. The look in Cassie's eyes though, said it was all true "JESUS CHRIST!" she yelled.

"Ms. Anderson, Ms. Sheldon, do you want to say something to the class?" Mr. Palagio asked.

"No, but the whole class will find out sooner or later, give it a week." Dani said. Cassie just sank lower in her seat. She knew when the whole class found out about her and Tim, one was bond to tell Paul, and Paul would consider her trash. All she could do was hope for two things: one. He was smart enough to use a condom and two. Paul didn't hear any of this. She didn't care what the school thought of her, but she cared what Paul thought.

She was copying whatever was on the board, but stared out into space a little. When the bell rang, she went to her music class. None of her friends from cheering had it; it was only some girls who wanted to be her, nerds who looked up at her, and the greasers, including Angela Shepard. She gulped hard seeing her, but focused on the test.

The phone rang in the middle of complete silence, making half the class, including Cassie, jump.

The teacher walked over picking it up and locked eyes with Angela, then hung up. "Your brother is going to be here at the end of the hour to drop off your lunch." She said then looked at Cassie. "And you need to go to the office at the end to grab your lunch money." She said then sat back down.

'_Oh great' _Cassie thought. _'Surrounded in a room of greasers and the guy I slept with last night, please shoot me.'_

She finished her test and waited for the hour bell to ring, maybe if she got out of there early enough she could make it before Tim and Angela. Well, let's hope anyways.


End file.
